Catherine Fox
Catherine Fox (formerly Avery) is an attending urologist at Brigham and Women's Hospital and a part-time staff surgeon at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. Her husband is Richard Webber and her son is Jackson. She's also the founder and current board chairman of the Cathrine Fox Foundation. History First Penile Transplant Catherine Avery first came to Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital when she performed a penile transplant on Ryan. She presented the case at grand rounds and then set all the residents up in a lab to see who would win the chance to assist her in the OR. Jackson and Meredith were the last two standing and scrubbed in to assist, along with Mark. When Meredith had to step out in the middle of the operation, April, who was observing and who had helped retrieve the graft, was selected to step in. When April suctioned too aggressively, Mark and Jackson had to harvest a new vein to graft blood flow. The surgery was finished successfully and Ryan was pleased with the end result. ("Love, Loss and Legacy") Bladder Reconstruction Catherine returned to Seattle to help reconstruct the bladder of Irene. They'd used her own stem cells to grow a bladder that her body wouldn't reject. The surgery went well and Irene's urinary incontinence was resolved. She brought along her fellow, Mara Keaton, with the hopes of getting more information about Jackson's personal life. Jackson figured out her plan and refused to tell Mara anything. ("One Step Too Far") Founders of Medicine Benefit She originally planned for Jackson to be her date to the benefit, but he backed out and convinced Mara also not to attend. She tried to get Richard to attend with her, but he also declined, feeling disloyal to his wife. ("One Step Too Far") Oral Boards Catherine was a proctor at the oral boards the same year her son was taking them. ("Moment of Truth") Jackson was rattled because he could hear her through the walls as he was trying to concentrate on his test, after finding out that she had slept with Richard the night before. Catherine later told Richard that she'd checked with some of her friends and found out that one of the Seattle Grace doctors didn't pass. She worried that Jackson had failed because he was traumatized by what he'd seen. ("Let the Bad Times Roll") Scrotal Lymphedema Catherine returned to the hospital again to treat Bryan Greenberg, who had scrotal lymphedema. During that visit, April also avoided her because she knew Catherine would figure out she'd been having sex because she was obsessed with April's sex life. ("I Saw Her Standing There") Purchasing the Hospital After a conversation with Richard Webber regarding their primary investor, Julian Crest, falling through, Catherine Avery, along with the Harper Avery Foundation, decided to contribute the necessary funds to purchase Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. As a caveat, however, Catherine wanted a representative of their choosing to sit on the board as chairman and selected her son, Jackson Avery. ("This is Why We Fight") Richard believed that it was too much responsibility for Jackson to handle, but Catherine assured him that Jackson could handle it as he's an Avery. She gave him tips to help him and he ultimately stepped up to the challenge. ("Transplant Wasteland") Richard's Accident and Recovery When Richard was electrocuted, Catherine came to the hospital and immediately criticized how his case was being handled. Catherine wanted to move him to another hospital, but he'd listed Meredith as his medical proxy, so she didn't have the authority. ("I Want You With Me") She later believed his recovery was being hindered by the staff at the hospital, whom she said were coddling him because they love and fear him. She was impressed when she saw Richard demanding that his staff treat him as they would any other patient. ("I Bet It Stung") Richard's Birthday On Richard's birthday, Catherine told him she'd be around, so he assumed they'd be doing something for his birthday, like a party. They later went to get dinner and she led him into his surprise party. ("We Gotta Get Out of This Place") Cristina's Harper Avery Award Nomination Catherine presented the Harper Avery Award the year Cristina was nominated. However, the award was given to someone else. ("Go It Alone") She later told Richard that Cristina had the votes, but had lost because of the Harper Avery Foundation's interest in the hospital. They didn't want it to look like she won simply because the Harper Avery Foundation owns the hospital. ("Change of Heart") Birth and Death of Samuel When she learned April was pregnant, Catherine came to visit Seattle to see her and Jackson. While she was there, there was an explosion at a mall. When she saw April worried about the state of the world and raising her child in it, she told April that the world changed by good people raising their babies right and told April she'd be okay. ("Fear (of the Unknown)") When April and Jackson learned that their baby had osteogenesis imperfecta and was in pain as his bones were already breaking, Catherine came to Seattle and told April to set aside a day, during which they'd induce labor and she'd have him baptized right in the hospital room, then she could hold him until he died. ("All I Could Do Was Cry") Penis Amputation When Thomas Archibald came into the hospital after his wife cut his penis off upon finding out he was cheating with his sous-chef, Catherine, who was in town for a conference, was called in to re-attach it. The re-attachment was successful, but shortly thereafter, his penis was cut off again. The second re-attachment was also successful. ("Crazy Love") New Chief When Owen Hunt stepped down as Chief of Surgery, the board needed to vote in a new Chief. ("Time Stops") Richard suggested Miranda Bailey, but Catherine insisted that she go against an outside candidate of her own choosing. ("You're My Home") She brought in Tracy McConnell, but Miranda Bailey ultimately won and was named the new Chief of Surgery. ("Sledgehammer") April's Second Pregnancy When she found out April was pregnant again, Catherine came to Seattle. She spoke to April about her own experience with pregnancy and the seemingly peaceful conversation led April to extend an olive branch to Jackson. However, Catherine revealed to him that she had talked to April to get proof that April had committed fraud so they could go after her. ("When It Hurts So Bad") She tried to get Jackson to make a case for getting sole custody once the baby was born, but instead, he tried approaching April peacefully, which worked. ("I Wear the Face") Richard's Get-Together When Catherine planned a visit to Seattle, Richard planned a small get-together with a few friends. However, she surprised him by showing up a week early, saying she couldn't wait to see him. ("At Last") Visiting the New Baby After April gave birth to her daughter, Catherine came to visit them both. She was delighted to hear they'd named the baby Harriet, but dismayed to learn the baby's last name wasn't Avery. When she questioned why they couldn't hyphenate, Jackson told her they had. The baby's last name was Kepner-Avery. ("Undo") Re-Working the Residency Program Catherine came to the hospital to meet with Bailey about Alex. She believed Bailey was being too lenient and wanted Bailey to replace Alex. At the end of the day, Bailey took a stand and said she wasn't going to fire Alex. Catherine said that was fine, but then said too many people had gotten second chances and she wondered why they needed them in the first place. She wanted to work on the surgical residency program to return it to its former glory. ("Roar") As a solution, she hired Eliza Minnick. ("Why Try to Change Me Now") When Catherine came back to check on Bailey's progress, she was shocked to hear how resistant the attendings were to the change. She offered to let Bailey release her on them if she needed. ("None of Your Business") Richard learned that it had been her decision to hire Eliza to replace him, making him feel betrayed. ("It Only Gets Much Worse") Fight with Richard and Jackson While working together at the hospital, Catherine butted heads with both Jackson and Richard over what she had done. They continued to fight as they treated a patient together. ("Civil War") Jackson Finding His Father Catherine watched Harriet for a few days while April and Jackson went to Montana for a case. While Jackson was there, he met up with his estranged father and made peace with him not being around. When Jackson returned to Seattle, he thanked his mother for everything she'd done for him. ("Who Is He (And What Is He To You)?") Press Conference Catherine attended the press conference about Meredith and Nathan's work on the plane. ("Don't Stop Me Now") Hospital Fire When Catherine learned about the hospital fire and Stephanie being taken by a rapist, she called Bailey, Richard, and Eliza into a room and questioned how it happened and why it took so long to find Stephanie. Eliza told her about forgetting to tell the cops about Stephanie being missing because she was following protocol and evacuating patients. This upset Bailey, who fired Eliza on the spot, saying they had no room for someone who didn't know when to violate protocol. She didn't want a place that churned out surgical robots. She wanted their program to raise surgeons. Catherine started to object, but Bailey said she was the chief and she'd made her decision. ("Ring of Fire") Harper's Visit Harper and Catherine came to town to look over the expenditures at the hospital as part of the renovation after the fire. After reviewing the numbers, Harper wanted to pull out Harper Avery Foundation funding. Bailey explained to him why he shouldn't do that and he agreed not to pull out, but then he fired Bailey instead. Catherine told Bailey she'd go to bat against Harper for her, but before she could, they found Harper dead in the conference room. ("Go Big or Go Home") Harper's Funeral After Harper's funeral, which she said was full of people saying only positive things about Harper, Catherine and Richard had a family dinner with Jackson and Maggie, at which she revealed that Jackson was inheriting millions of dollars from his grandfather. ("Ain't That a Kick in the Head") Harper Avery Awards When Meredith was nominated for a Harper Avery Award, Catherine invited her, Maggie, and Zola to join herself and Jackson on a private plane to Boston for the ceremony. Catherine was annoyed when Meredith instead stayed behind to treat a patient. At the ceremony, Catherine presented the award to Meredith and Jackson accepted it on her behalf and gave a speech about the loss she'd overcome. ("Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story") Bailey's Hospitalization When Bailey was hospitalized for a heart attack, Catherine brought food and beverages to the hospital for Richard and Ben. ("(Don't Fear) the Reaper") Vaginoplasty Catherine came to the hospital with her friend, Michelle Velez, so Michelle could pitch to them a project idea, using herself as a patient, for a new technique for vaginoplasties as part of gender-confirmation surgery. After the proposal, Catherine was upset because Jackson wanted to work on a different project instead. She had Dahlia Qadri write up a proposal for the vaginoplasty as well as Jackson's other idea. Jackson was convinced to choose to work on the vaginoplasty. ("Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger") On the day of Michelle's surgery, Catherine and Jackson were fighting about him seeing Maggie, so Michelle started to back out. She refused to have the surgery until her surgeons were both on the same page and ready to focus on her, because she only had one shot and wanted it to go well. Under her gaze, they worked out their disagreement. Catherine admitted that she didn't want it to affect her own relationship, which is why she was worried about it. Then they operated together and it went well. ("Caught Somewhere in Time") Tending to Richard When Richard sat by Olive's bedside while she died, Catherine took him food and drinks and sat with him for periods of time. ("Beautiful Dreamer") Harper Avery Lawsuit When an NDA signed after a lawsuit with Harper was preventing Amelia from getting access to research from Rebecca Froy, Jackson had the legal team waive the NDA, after Catherine told him it was a minor spat over some research. However, she later told Richard that Jackson had ruined them. ("Beautiful Dreamer") Catherine immediately started to do damage control to protect the foundation as more allegations came to light. ("Judgment Day") As word spread that Harper Avery had assaulted multiple women, Catherine hired Erin Mason to do crisis management. She suggested creating good PR by having Jackson do a charitable surgery and then having someone take the fall. Because she'd signed the settlements with the women, Catherine suggested herself, over Jackson and Richard's exceptions. With Erin's help, she drafted a statement taking the blame, but then Jackson and Meredith interrupted the meeting and showed her a statement they'd written in which they pledge to re-train and re-hired all the affected women under a new foundation, in Catherine's name. ("Bad Reputation") Relationships Romantic Robert Avery Catherine was married to Robert Avery, who is the father of Jackson. It was revealed that he tried to take Jackson across the country away from Catherine, but she wouldn't put up with it and sued him for parental rights. He is currently estranged from Jackson. ("I Wear the Face") Richard Webber When Catherine returned to the hospital for a bladder transplant using a bladder they had grown from scratch, Catherine openly flirted with Richard. Initially, he flirted back with her because he considered it innocent. When Jackson ditched her as her date for a benefit, Catherine asked Richard to be her date and he agreed. However, that evening, he told her he was afraid he couldn't accompany her, because his wife was in a home with Alzheimer's. Adele didn't recognize him anymore and he missed talking to her and laughing with her. He didn't feel like a man anymore with Adele, and Catherine's flirting made him feel like a man again. That made him not trust himself to go to dinner with Catherine. She told him he was a good man and they hugged, after which he left to go see Adele. ("One Step Too Far") They met again at the boards, where they both were examiners. They had dinner together and he confessed he hadn't seen Adele in a long time, as it only seemed to confuse her more. They continued their flirting and after she got the check, they ended up kissing in her hotel room. He hesitated before progressing, but a loving look from Catherine convinced him to proceed. Jackson found out about their night together when he came to her room to ask for his lucky pencil. ("Moment of Truth") Richard and Catherine didn't regret their night together. Catherine had a short conversation with Jackson where she told him she was a woman with needs. After the boards were over, during their goodbye, Catherine and Richard discovered they were both speaking at an upcoming conference. They compared agendas and made plans to stay in the same hotel. ("Let the Bad Times Roll") They continue to develop this relationship. Following the death of his wife, Catherine sent him a box of cookies and offered companionship. ("The End is the Beginning is the End") When it looked like Seattle Grace Mercy West was going to be sold to Pegasus Horizons, Richard contemplated moving to Boston to be closer to her. However, she suggested the Harper Avery Foundation could put up the remaining capital they needed in exchange for a seat on the board. ("This is Why We Fight") When Cristina Yang didn't win the Harper Avery Award, Richard Webber came to Boston. He was planning to propose, but questioned the foundation's decision to give the award to someone else. When Catherine admitted that she had the votes, but didn't win because the Harper Avery Foundation owns the hospital, he showed her the ring and told her she ruined it and left. ("Change of Heart") They avoided each other during subsequent visits, but when Catherine learned that April and Jackson's baby was going to die, Richard decided to be available in case she needed him. She initially told him she wanted to be alone, but later asked him to take her home and hold her. ("All I Could Do Was Cry") Afterward, he tried to get her to give Jackson and April space to grieve alone, but she insisted on asked Jackson how April was doing. Richard felt used, believing she'd used visiting him as an excuse to check on April. ("The Great Pretender") When April later called Catherine to the hospital to re-attach a man's penis, Richard tried to stop her. He told Catherine she'd hurt his feelings. She said it had happened with many men before and he said that it would probably happen again, but it was worth the risk. ("Crazy Love") When Richard later tried to propose to her on the 4th of July, she stopped him before he could get the ring out, saying he shouldn't ask without knowing the answer. However, the following Valentine's Day, she took the reins and proposed to him herself, making it a romantic gesture with candles and roses. He accepted. ("She's Leaving Home") After a tunnel collapse botched their original wedding plans, they married in a small ceremony in the hospital chapel, with the reception following at The Dream House. Before the wedding, they argued and Catherine took off her ring, but Meredith told them to work it out because they'll never have enough time to be with the people they love. ("You're My Home") Their relationship was strained when he learned that she had decided to hire Eliza to replace him, not Bailey. ("It Only Gets Much Worse") After speaking with Bailey about how their lives had taken similar paths and neither of them knew how to be married at first, Catherine went to Richard and admitted she was wrong, starting them on the path to reconciliation. ("Don't Stop Me Now") For her birthday, Richard took salsa dancing lessons and surprised her at Joe's with a dance in front of their colleagues. ("Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger") Thomas Koracick She has a romantic history with Tom Koracick. ("Ain't That a Kick in the Head") Familial Jackson Avery Jackson Avery is her son. He gets irritated easily because she butts into his personal life. Even though he didn't tell her Lexie's name when they were dating, she revealed that she knew it and said she had her ways when he questioned her. ("Love, Loss and Legacy") When Jackson started seeing Stephanie, Catherine walked in on the two of them having sex, giving her a bad first impression of Stephanie. After working with Stephanie on a case, however, she agreed to forget the incident and start fresh. ("I Bet It Stung") When he eloped with April, she insisted on them drawing up and signing a post-nuptial agreement in order to protect the Avery assets. They did so, forcing themselves to confront how different their plans for their future children were. ("We Gotta Get Out of This Place") She told April that when she was pregnant with him, she was always tired and swollen. ("When It Hurts So Bad") She became a Grandmother when Jackson's daughter with April arrived via emergency c-section. When Jackson visited his father, Robert Avery, Jackson realized that Robert wasn't his dad because he hadn't been involved in his life. When he got back from Montana, he thanked Catherine for everything and hugged her. ("Who Is He (And What Is He To You)?") Friendships Michelle Velez She and Michelle are long-time friends. ("Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger") Career Catherine is an attending urologist at Brigham and Women's Hospital. She is also the chairman of the board of the Harper Avery Foundation. She occasionally consulted at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital and performed the country's first penile transplant there. ("Love, Loss and Legacy") In 2012, she served as a board examiner in San Francisco, CA. ("Moment of Truth") Between 2016 and 2017, Catherine Avery joined the surgical staff of Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital, at least part-time, as she has scheduled surgeries when she's in Seattle. Notes and Trivia *When Catherine visits, she brings her own lab coat from Brigham and Women's Hospital. She also sometimes wears a lab coat issued from Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital; however, as of season twelve, Catherine exclusively wears her GSM lab coat. *Catherine says she has her own ways to know details about Jackson's life.Love, Loss and Legacy, 8x05 *She used to be Facebook friends with April Kepner.Love, Loss and Legacy, 8x05 *When she was ten years old, she loved waffles.Fear (of the Unknown), 10x24 *She hates eggs.Fear (of the Unknown), 10x24 *Catherine is the country's foremost authority on penile reattachment. *Catherine's personalized scrub cap is red-orange themed with yellow florals. *She cut her hair in season eleven.All I Could Do Was Cry, 11x11 Gallery Episodic 805CatherineAvery.png|Love, Loss and Legacy 817CatherineAvery.png|One Step Too Far 821CatherineAvery.png|Moment of Truth 822CatherineAvery.png|Let the Bad Times Roll 9x04CatherineAvery.png|I Saw Her Standing There 9x11CatherineAvery.png|The End is the Beginning is the End 9x16CatherineAvery.png|This is Why We Fight 9x17CatherineAvery.png|Transplant Wasteland 10x02CatherineAvery.png|I Want You With Me 10x05CatherineAvery.png|I Bet It Stung 10x16CatherineAvery.png|We Gotta Get Out of This Place 10x20CatherineAvery.png|Go It Alone 10x21CatherineAvery.png|Change of Heart 10x24CatherineAvery.png|Fear (of the Unknown) 11x11CatherineAvery.png|All I Could Do Was Cry 11x12CatherineAvery.png|The Great Pretender 11x19CatherineAvery.png|Crazy Love 11x22CatherineAvery.png|She's Leaving Home 11x23CatherineAvery.png|Time Stops 11x24CatherineAvery.png|You're My Home 12x01CatherineAvery.png|Sledgehammer 12x11CatherineAvery.png|Unbreak My Heart 12x16CatherineAvery.png|When It Hurts So Bad 12x17CatherineAvery.png|I Wear the Face 12x19CatherineAvery.png|It's Alright, Ma (I'm Only Bleeding) 12x23CatherineAvery.png|At Last 13x01CatherineAvery.png|Undo 13x06CatherineAvery.png|Roar 13x07CatherineAvery.png|Why Try to Change Me Now 13x12CatherineAvery.png|None of Your Business 13x13CatherineAvery.png|It Only Gets Much Worse 13x15CatherineAvery.png|Civil War 13x16CatherineAvery.png|Who Is He (And What Is He To You)? 13x21CatherineAvery.png|Don't Stop Me Now 13x24CatherineAvery.png|Ring of Fire 14x03CatherineAvery.png|Go Big or Go Home 14x04CatherineAvery.png|Ain't That a Kick in the Head 14x07CatherineAvery.png|Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story 14x11CatherineAvery.png|(Don't Fear) the Reaper 14x12CatherineAvery.png|Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger 14x16CatherineAvery.png|Caught Somewhere in Time 14x19CatherineAvery.png|Beautiful Dreamer 14x20CatherineAvery.png|Judgment Day 14x21CatherineAvery.png|Bad Reputation Episode Stills 8x05-5.png 8x05-7.png 8x05-8.png 8x05-9.png 8x05-11.jpg 8x05-13.jpg 8x05-19.jpg 8x17-3.png 8x17-4.png 8x17-13.png 8x17-15.png 8x17-21.jpg 8x17-22.jpg 10x05-2.jpg 10x05-3.jpg 10x05-4.jpg 10x05-5.jpg 10x05-6.jpg 10x05-7.jpg 10x05-10.jpg 12x01-7.jpg 12x16-24.jpg 12x16-25.jpg 12x16-26.jpg 12x16-27.jpg 12x16-28.jpg 12x16-29.jpg 12x16-31.jpg 12x16-32.jpg 13x21-5.jpg 13x21-6.jpg 14x12-5.jpg 14x12-6.jpg 14x12-7.jpg 14x12-8.jpg 14x12-9.jpg 14x16-1.jpg 14x16-2.jpg 14x16-3.jpg 14x16-4.jpg 14x16-7.jpg 14x16-8.jpg 14x16-10.jpg 14x16-11.jpg 14x16-12.jpg 14x16-13.jpg 14x16-14.jpg 14x16-15.jpg 14x16-16.jpg 14x16-17.jpg 14x16-18.jpg 14x20-9.jpg 14x20-10.jpg 14x20-16.jpg 14x20-31.jpg 14x20-32.jpg 14x20-33.jpg 14x20-34.jpg 14x20-37.jpg 14x20-38.jpg Memorable Quotes :Catherine: Now give your mama a kiss, Jackson. She just bought you a hospital. ---- :Catherine: You had an opportunity to work with Derek Shepherd? And you turned it down, for plastics? Jackson Avery, who raised you when I wasn't looking? Appearances de:Catherine Avery fr:Catherine Avery Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S8 Characters Category:GA S9 Characters Category:GA S10 Characters Category:GA S11 Characters Category:GA S12 Characters Category:GA S13 Characters Category:GA S14 Characters Category:Doctors